


What If

by maddieruth17



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby, F/M, Family Fluff, Happy Ending, Pregnancy, Romance, labor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddieruth17/pseuds/maddieruth17
Summary: What if JJ had left her mission with the State Department once she found out she was pregnant? A little fluff piece that revolves around JJ, Will, Henry, and the team as JJ goes through her second pregnancy.





	1. Surprises

JJ sat on her small cot in a stunned silence. There was no way this was real? Was there?

 

Cruz’s voice broke her out of her reviere. “Hey, welcome back! How was your trip home?” Cruz must’ve noticed the strange look on her face. “What’s wrong with you?”

A small smile broke out on JJ’s face.

 

“Nothing’s wrong I’m pregnant.”

 

“..Is that a good thing?”

JJ couldn’t help but smile even wider, still trying to wrap her mind around the news herself.

“Yeah...yeah! Will and I have been trying, it’s just...I never imagined finding out about it here.” As happy as JJ was about the baby, she couldn’t help but wish she had been with Will when she found out. They had been trying for months now and she wanted nothing more than to share this experience with him in their own home.

 

But she was here.

 

In a war zone.

 

Cruz spoke again, bringing her back to reality. “Well then, congratulations!” He hugged her and JJ laughed, letting her joy at the new life inside her overtake the bittersweetness of the moment.

“Thank you Matt, but-” Cruz cut her off. “But you need to go home.”

JJ nodded. “I just...I can’t stay on this mission now. I can’t risk anything happening to this baby and I want to be able to share this with my boys.” Cruz nodded as JJ spoke.

“I totally understand Jennifer, don’t worry about it. I’ll word out to the mission director and get all the paperwork started. We should be able to get you permanently transferred home by the end of the week. Until then, take it easy. Don’t leave the camp unless absolutely necessary.”

 

“I’m sorry to leave you guys high and dry..”

Cruz shook his head, brushing her off. “Don’t even worry about it, we can get another female interrogator. You and your baby come first.”

 

JJ smiled a bit and thanked him again before he left the tent. She sat back down on her cot, letting out another breath of disbelief. She shook her head and smiled as she pulled out her phone. She wanted to call Will so badly and let him know that she’d be home soon, but she knew that would tip him off. The last time she had been pregnant, everything between her and Will had sort of been up in the air. She told him over the phone, not knowing what else to do. Now they lived together, were raising their son together, and were married. 

 

She wanted to tell him as soon as possible, but she wanted to do it right this time.

 

* * *

 

Two days later JJ was on a plane home to DC, having left the “Integrity” mission behind entirely. Her mission director had congratulated her and thanked her for the help she had given while she was there. JJ’s time with the State Department was officially over, and she was glad for it. She had called Hotch the day before explaining that she would be back at the BAU in the next couple days. He had asked what had her coming home so early from her liaison with the DOD (her cover for her work with the State Department) but she has simply told him that she would tell him on Monday when she came in.

 

For now all she could do was settle in for the very long flight she had ahead of her. JJ pulled a bag of cheetos from her bag and set herself up to listen to some music for a while. As the plane flew on, her hand settled over her still flat stomach, an attempt to feel the new life within.

 

The plane landed early the next morning, and JJ immediately called Will. He picked up after only two rings.

 

“Hey Darlin, how’re you doin’ over there?” Will’s voice was rough and lazy, and JJ smiled knowing that he had probably just woken up. He still didn’t know she was in DC, and would probably be home with Henry all day.

 

“I’m doing good. I know I’m calling earlier than usual, I just wanted to say hi to my favorite boys before your day started.”

 

“Aw well I won’t complain about that. You just barely caught us before breakfast.” JJ heard some movement as Will moved over to Henry. She heard him speaking to their son softly “Hey bud you wanna say good mornin’ to your momma?”

 

“MOMMA!!” JJ laughed as she heard her son yell out on the other end of the phone. “Hi buddy! Good morning!” 

“I miss you Momma!”

 

“Oh baby I miss you too. I promise I’ll see you and Daddy soon okay? Until then you be good for you daddy.”

 

“Okay Momma, I will. I love you!” JJ smiled as her son’s sweet little voice rang out through the phone. She was so proud of the sweet little man he was becoming.

 

“I love you too Baby Star. Hand me back to Daddy now okay?” She heard some shuffling as Henry handed the phone back to Will and ran off, probably to watch some cartoons.

 

“Hey sweetheart, I’m back...Good Lord I miss you, do you know that?”

 

JJ smiled again, her hand resting over her stomach. Her heart was full in that moment and she could barely hold back her tears. “I miss you too. So much. Um I gotta go now but I promise I’ll talk to you soon. I love you.”

 

“I love you too darlin’. So much. Stay safe.”

 

JJ wiped her eyes as she hung up the phone. “Damn hormones.” She cleaned herself up as she hailed a cab, giving it directions to the BAU office. Usually Will would pick her up from the airport, but that wouldn’t work this time if her plan was going to work. She grabbed her bags as the cab pulled to a stop, and thanked the driver before walking in. She was happy to be back. She walked to the government building’s parking garage, having left her car there before her last trip to the Middle East. As soon as the elevator doors opened up to the BAU’s floor of the parking garage, she was greeted with the bright and colorful Penelope Garcia, chatting away with Emily Prentiss. 

 

“Oh my God, JJ! You’re back early, hi!!!” Garcia pulled her into a tight hug, before pulling back and looking at her. 

 

“You’re early, why are you back early? Is everything okay, did something happen?” Garcia’s face quickly morphed into one of concern, despite JJ’s soft laughter.

 

“No, everything’s fine Penelope, I promise. I just finished up my case with the DOD early.”

 

Emily pulled JJ into a hug as well. “It’s good to have you back JJ.” She smiled at her, having missed her dear friend as well.

 

The big smile immediately popped back up on Garcia’s face. “We missed you around here! Here let us help you with those.” Emily and Garcia grabbed a couple bags from JJ’s hands and walked with her to her car. Once she was all loaded up, the three women said goodbye yet again, hoping they would get an entire weekend off before a call came in.

 

JJ felt content as she drove her SUV towards the mall, having a plan in mind to surprise her boys.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later, JJ pulled into the driveway of her home with Will. 

“Momma!!” Henry must’ve seen her pull up through the window because he came running out of the house just as she closed her car door, Will hot on his heels. 

JJ knelt down and caught her little boy in her arms, kissing him all over his face.

“Hi buddy! Ohh I missed you so much!” She squeezed him tight before standing up and grabbing Will. She kissed him hard before he could say anything, smiling as his arms wrapped around her waist. She had missed her boys.

Will kept his eyes closed even when she pulled away, a smile growing on his face. “Well hello to you too Mrs. LaMontagne.” He loved calling her that, even after being married for a couple years. “Not that I am complainin’, but what on earth are you doin’ home so early?” 

 

“That is something I will explain later. For now can my two strong boys help me get these bags inside?”

 

Will smirked and kissed her on the cheek as he walked over to the car. The three of them were able to get her stuff inside pretty quickly, so JJ set to unpacking while Will made lunch.

 

She pulled the two small packages out of her suitcase, where she had hidden them so the boys wouldn’t see. Taking a deep breath, she walked out of her and Will’s bedroom, and went downstairs.

 

Henry gasped when he saw the present in his mother’s hands. The three year old kicked his feet in excitement, gathering the attention of his father. “Well Momma, what’ve you got there?”

 

JJ grinned at her husband before handing them their boxes, grabbing her phone as she did so. “Just a little present for the two of you. Henry baby don’t open yours yet.” JJ laughed at her son’s eagerness as she started up the video, ignoring Will’s curious look.

 

“Okay, now both of you, open them.” Henry tore into his, letting the blue wrapping paper fall to the floor in his haste. Will was more calm, taking his time undoing the ribbon on the smaller box and setting it down on the kitchen island. Henry managed to get to the contents of his box before his father. He pulled out the shirt with his little hands and cheered at the sight of his favorite superhero.

 

“Wooaaahh, cool!! What’s it say Momma?” At three years old he couldn’t read yet, so he didn’t quite understand what the shirt’s message meant. 

 

Will did though. 

 

He had leaned over when Henry had called out earlier, curious to see what his boy had gotten. His eyes had grown wide and his mouth opened a bit in surprise as he read the shirt, looking at JJ in hopeful bewilderment. JJ simply smiled behind her phone, and nodded towards his box, left forgotten in his lap. Will snapped his attention back to the small box, beginning to open it in a fashion similar to the way his son has opened his present. 

JJ bit her lip as she waited watched his face. Will pulled the three pregnancy tests out of the box, along with the folded lab results that confirmed what the tests indicated. He looked up to JJ, tears in his eyes, and smile threatening to burst out on his face. 

 

“A-are you..?” His voice cracked as he spoke, and JJ couldn’t help the tears that welled up in her eyes as well. 

JJ didn't answer yet and simply looked over to their son. “Henry, baby, why don’t you show Momma the front of your shirt?”

Will sat there with the stunned and hopeful look on his face as Henry nodded emphatically and twisted his shirt around for the camera to see. 

 

On the shirt was a picture of Spiderman, the words “Big Brother” written around him. 

 

JJ let her tears fall and her smile grow as she looked back at Will. 

 

“We’re having another baby.”

 

“Oh my God, Jen-” Will immediately jumped up out of his seat, picking JJ up in a hug. JJ managed to turn the phone around to capture his reaction and she was grateful, loving that she could keep record of this moment forever. He pulled back and kissed her hard on the lips before placing kisses all over her face as well and JJ laughed out of joy as he did so. “We’re having another baby? A baby? I’m gonna be a daddy again?”

 

JJ put her hand to his face and wiped away the tears falling from his eyes. “You’re gonna be a daddy again.” Will pulled back and picked up their confused son, spinning him around as he let out a loud whoop. “You’re gonna be a big brother Buddy! Do you know what that means?” The three year old still seemed a little confused so Will walked him over to his mother, placing a hand on her stomach as he did so. “It means Momma’s got a baby in her tummy. Momma’s gonna have a baby and that means you’ll have a baby brother or sister here soon!” 

 

A huge smile broke out on Henry’s face. “Yay!! I’m gonna have a baby!!” The couple laughed and JJ ended the video there as Henry wiggled to get out of his father’s arms. He barely reached JJ’s hips but he stood up on his tiptoes and wrapped his little arms around her. He placed light little kisses on her stomach and spoke softly to the baby within. Will wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek as they watched their son.

 

“I love you so much Jennifer Jareau LaMontagne.” JJ almost started crying again at the intense look of love and adoration in his eyes, and she was pretty sure this smile would never leave her face at this point. “I love you too. So, so much.” She kissed him again as Henry hugged her legs, still speaking softly to his unborn sibling.

 

JJ didn’t think she had ever been so happy with her little family, and she couldn’t wait to tell her other family, the team, as well. 


	2. Complications

JJ was able to spend the entire weekend with her family before a call came in. Hotch had needed them all in for a case presentation by 7:00, so JJ was rushing out the down stairs before Will was even done with breakfast.

“Bye boys, I love you both so much!” She gave them both a kiss, before turning towards the door, stopping when she felt a pull at her side.

“Oh no you don’t Momma, you’re sittin’ down and feeding that baby in there.” Will had grabbed her around the waist and sat her down at the kitchen island, setting down a plate of scrambled egg whites and spinach, a whole wheat bagel with some apricot jam, and a few slices of bacon. JJ smiled and shook her head at her husband. She would end up being late but she knew Will was right.

“Alright, I’m heading out of here! Give me a kiss goodbye Baby Star.” Henry turned to his mother and gave her a hug and kiss. JJ went to pull away but felt her son hold tight to her.

“Wait Momma, I gotta say bye bye to sister too.” Henry kissed her stomach before whispering goodbye to his baby sibling. JJ smiled and kissed his forehead once again before walking over to her husband.

“Well according to our son, this one’s a baby girl.” She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Will smiled before pulling her into a long, heated kiss. He did this every time she left for a case, never wanting to let her leave without knowing how much he loved her. He smiled when he pulled away and put his hand over her stomach.

“Well I think I’d be alright with that. You know I’ve always wanted a baby girl. A little princess I could scare all the boys away from.” They both let out a laugh at the thought. “But JJ you’ve already given me the most amazing little family, as long as this baby gets here healthy, I will be overjoyed.”

A few tears pricked at the corner of her eyes, the thought that they might have a little girl here in a few months made her so indescribably happy, and she could tell Will felt the same.

“Oh she’d have you wrapped around her little finger.” Will laughed again at that, and knelt down to place his hands on her hips. He whispered softly as he spoke to their baby.

“Hey little one, I’m your daddy. Now between makin’ you and tryin’ to catch a killer, your momma’s gonna be working extra hard for the next few days. Do me a favor and take it easy on her, okay sweetheart? I’m not gonna be around to help her out if you’re bein’ mischievous and messin’ with her stomach.”

JJ let out a laugh and felt a few tears roll down her face. She continued to watch as Will placed a soft kiss on her stomach, before he stood and kissed her again. “You stay safe out there alright?”

“Of course. I love you.”

“Lord, I love you too JJ.”

 

* * *

 

JJ walked into the BAU fifteen minutes later, and ran into Hotch as she was walking in.

“Oh Hotch, hey I have something to talk to the team about. Do you mind if I show you all something before the debriefing? I promise it won’t take long.”

“Does this have anything to do with your early departure from the DOD case?” Hotch had a curious, yet playful look on his face, so JJ knew he didn’t mind.

“Yes it does actually.” JJ laughed a little, her nerves coming back to spite her.

“Yes of course then. Hope it’s good news rather than bad.”

JJ simply nodded as they walked into the debriefing room. Reid took notice immediately.

“JJ, you’re back!” He stood and hugged her and JJ smiled. “Hey Spence, missed you! Um, Garcia, can you put something up on the screen for me?”

Penelope looked puzzled but nodded, taking JJ’s phone from her outstretched hand. She plugged it into her laptop and did a few quick keystrokes before handing it back to JJ. The team all took their seats at the round table as JJ pulled up her video from yesterday, watching the screen curiously as she hit the play button.

Henry and Will’s faces popped up on the screen, and JJ’s voice rang out through the speakers as the video started. The team smiled and let out a few laughs as Henry tore through his present.

Henry’s voice filled the room as he pulled his shirt up out of the box. JJ looked out at the team’s faces as Will leaned over to look at the shirt on screen. She did work with profilers after all. She was sure they would catch on soon.

She was right, as Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan’s faces broke out in smiles. Garcia was already crying, Prentiss had her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes, and Reid just looked a little confused. (He wasn’t quite as familiar with pregnancy announcement trends) They all watched on, having a good idea about what this was about.  

On screen Will was frantically opening his box, but the team still couldn’t quite see what he had received. Henry turned his shirt around and JJ smiled wide as Garcia started openly sobbing.

 

“We’re having another baby”

 

Reid’s jaw dropped open and the entire team jumped up and rushed over to JJ, the room now a choir of excitement. They hugged her one by one, each offering their own words of congratulations.

“Oh JJ congratulations! I’m so happy for you three!” Prentis hugged her tight.

“Congrats J!” Morgan lifted her a little when he hugged her, a wide smile on his face. “Felicitazioni Jennifer!” Rossi kissed her on both cheeks and hugged her tight.

Hotch, calm as ever, gave her another smile, a simple “Congratulations JJ” and a steady hug as well.

Garcia was still crying when she got to JJ, and her words came out as squeeks more than anything else. “I-oh-sohaa-a BABY-ohh I can’t-jussoamaazing!”

Reid was still just standing there in shock when JJ made her way over to him. She smiled and held her arms open wide before speaking.

“Spence? You wanna come hug me and your new godchild?” A few tears trickled down Spencer’s face at that.

“I’m going to be your child’s godfather again?” JJ nodded and her smile grew as Reid rushed over and hugged her tight. “I’m so happy, thank you so much JJ.”

“Of course Spence. Alright, sorry about the interruption Hotch.”

Hotch shook his head in dismissal, “Not at all. No news this good should ever be considered an interruption. Garcia, go ahead...whenever you’re ready that is.” Hotch nodded towards Garcia, who was still trying to stop crying, as the rest of the team took their seats.

JJ took a deep breath as Garcia brought up the case files, holding onto her stomach as she did. It was just starting to stiffen up a little, a sure sign her baby was growing at a steady pace. There was no doubt that her job was one of the most dark and difficult out there, so this new little light growing inside of her was a welcome reminder of all the good in the world.  


* * *

 

 

Cases came and went over the next few months, taking the team all over the country as usual. JJ didn’t get to spend as much time home as she would’ve liked, but Will and Henry made sure that every second she spent at home counted. Will doted on her, a little too much sometimes, making sure she ate healthy and never overexerted herself. Her bump grew into a full on baby belly and Henry was obsessed with watching his little sibling grow. He decided hearing what size fruit the baby was should now be apart of his daily bedtime routine, as well as giving his baby brother or sister a kiss. (Though he continued to insist it was a girl)

JJ didn’t think she had ever been as happy as she was when the baby gave it’s first kicks. She was actually home that week and had been playing with Henry while Will made dinner. She had felt the small flutters and immediately stilled, placing her hand over her belly. When she called for Will he came rushing over, thinking something was wrong. JJ had just smiled wide as she pulled her boy’s hands to the spot where she felt the kicks, and tears had stung her eyes when she saw Will’s eyes grow huge. He had actually started crying, something she’d only seen him do once, when Henry was born. He had missed Henry’s first kicks, so this made them both emotional.

Henry just sat back, confused as to why his parents were crying. When they explained what was happening he simply said “Oh! Baby sister stop kicking momma” and went back to playing.

JJ was relieved that her pregnancy was running smoothly, and she was able to travel along with the team all the way up until her third trimester started. They had just finished up what would be her last case to travel with the team before she started back up on desk duty with Garcia.

The case had taken them to Colorado, and had been there for almost a week, so the whole team was eager to be home.

JJ sat across from Reid, sipping on a lemonade and eating a bag of cheetos. Reid looked up from his one man chess game with an odd look on his face.

“Lemonade? JJ I thought you hated lemonade?”

“Well usually I do, but I’ve been craving citrus stuff like crazy lately. Mainly anything lemon or orange though.” she pulled a bag of lemon drops out of her bag as proof.

“You know it’s actually extremely common for women to crave citrus during pregnancy. It’s been attributed to the change your taste buds undergo with the influx of hormones, and the craving women have for highly sour, salty, or sweet foods is theorized to be the body’s attempt at shocking the taste buds back into their original state.” Reid spouted off the fact with ease, pulling an orange out of his bag and handing it to JJ as he spoke. She smiled and thanked him before peeling into it as well.

Morgan spoke up from his spot across the aisle. “Alright well then how do you explain her craving cheetos more than usual?” The team all laughed a bit at that, but JJ’s face dropped as she felt a pain in her lower back.

She winced and placed her hand there, trying to rub out what she thought might be a cramp. Rossi noticed first, walking over and placing a hand on her shoulder.

“You alright Jennifer?”

“I uh...I don’t kno- AH” JJ was cut off as pain shot up and down her back, more intense this time. Reid and Prentiss jumped out of their seats and rushed over to JJ. Hotch made a beeline to the cockpit to tell the Captain to have an ambulance ready.

“JJ we’re gonna move you to the couch okay? Just breathe, it’ll be alright.” Prentiss spoke in a soothing voice as Rossi and Reid helped JJ get comfortable on the jet’s small couch. Morgan was pacing as he spoke to Garcia on the phone, making sure she knew what was going on and that she called Will.

JJ went through her breathing exercises and tried to remain calm. She was only six months pregnant she couldn’t be going into labor this early, the baby-

It was only then that JJ realized she had tears streaming down her face. Prentiss hugged her and tried to calm her down while Reid looked her over.

“JJ, I’m sorry but I need to see if you’re bleeding and to do that I need to-”

“Reid stop explaining or apologizing, just do it!” JJ didn’t care about embarrassment right now, all she cared about right now was making sure her baby was okay. 

Rossi and Prentiss sat on either side of her, both holding one of her hands as Reid went through her exam. JJ closed her eyes and prayed. Prayed for the pain to stop and that God wouldn’t take her baby away. She couldn’t stand to think about what would happen if she lost her baby.

 

She and Will hadn’t even decided on a name yet.

 

Fifteen minutes later the jet was landing, and JJ was being wheeled out on a gurney by two EMTs. Reid followed closely behind, informing the EMTs about JJ’s vitals and what he had observed while performing her exam.

They were just loading her up into the ambulance when Will jumped in beside her, grabbing her hand.

“JJ! Garcia called and told me somethin’ was wrong, are you okay? Is the baby okay?”

Will’s brow creased with worry and all JJ wanted to do was tell him everything was fine but she couldn’t do that.

She just cried and shook her head as the ambulance drove away. “I don’t know, my lower back just started hurting and Reid said I was bleeding...God Will what if-”

Will shushed her and held her face in his hands, kissing her tears away. “Hey now, lets not get ahead of ourselves alright? It’s gonna be okay, everything will be okay. We’ve done this before, this could be nothing alright?” JJ nodded and held onto Will, trying to make her breathing match his.

 

* * *

 

 

They arrived at the hospital a few minutes later, and JJ was rushed to the maternity ward.

After a more thorough examination and few tests, the JJ’s doctor came to the conclusion that she was suffering from partial placenta previa. Will sat behind JJ on the examination table, one hand holding hers and the other wrapped around her. She felt him tense when the doctor described what was wrong, and he didn’t let up until she began to explain what it was.

“Don’t worry, you baby is perfectly fine. All this means is that if the placenta didn’t right itself in the next few weeks, you’ll need to have a C-section. Now JJ your coworker, Dr. Reid, said he saw some bleeding correct?”

JJ nodded and felt Will squeeze her hand in reassurance. The doctor smiled before speaking again. “Alright, well there’s nothing to worry about with that either. That’s a common sign of placenta previa. It’s more irritating to the mother than anything else. You shouldn’t experience anything more than a little spotting from now on. Basically what all of this means is that you need to really take it easy for the next few weeks. You can go to work but stay off your feet at all costs, and try to put your feet up if you can. If the placenta hasn’t moved back into the right place by your 34th week, then we’ll schedule you for a c-section.”

“Thank you so much.” Will spoke from behind JJ, helping her stand so they could leave.

The doctor smiled again before leaving.

As JJ and Will walked out into the waiting room, they saw the whole team waiting there for them, Garcia having joined them now. Morgan saw them first and stood, signaling the rest of the team that they were back.

“It’s okay, everything’s fine. I have something called partial placenta previa. I just need to take it easy for a while. I might need to have a c-section but hopefully it won’t come to that.”

JJ could see everyone’s shoulders sag, and Morgan actually put his hand on his chest in relief. Prentiss and Reid ran up to her and hugged her.

“We’re so glad you and the baby are alright JJ. Take off any time you need.” Hotch put his hand to her arm in concern, but JJ waved him off. “No I should be fine as long as I’m just in the lair with Garcia.”

Hotch nodded and Garcia walked over. She hugged her and a river of words came along with her. “I will not be letting you get up until that baby is born, I swear to God JJ. You scared me! Anything you need, I will get for you, we can stock the lair with snacks and drinks so you don’t have to walk to the kitchen, and OH! Morgan I have an extra chair with a little foot rest thing at home, I need you to help me get it to the office!” Garcia turned back to JJ, “That way you can put your feet up, and be comfortable and-”

“Penelope, that’s all really sweet, but really you don’t have to-”

“Nope! I’m doing it! I know you think it’s unnecessary, but even if that’s true I’m still doing it. To give us all some peace of mind if nothing else.” Will chuckled and hugged Garcia as well.

“She might find it unnecessary but I don’t. Thank you Garcia.” Penelope smiled at him as well, and JJ relented, knowing there was no way she could convince both Garcia AND Will.

“Let’s get you home Mrs. LaMontagne, you’ve got a very worried son and babysitter back home to reassure. I can’t thank you all enough for takin’ care of her and the baby.” The team waved Will off and he clapped Reid on the shoulder.

“Really, thank you all so much. I’ll see you all tomorrow okay?” JJ and Will were heading out the door when she heard Morgan speak up.

“Don’t you even think about coming in until at least 9!” JJ laughed and looked to Hotch and Rossi to disagree. She was surprised to see them nodding in agreement. She rolled her eyes at her husband’s amused snort and waved one last time at her team before walking out, arm wrapped around the man she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter guys! Hope you've been enjoying the story. Please leave reviews, I'd love to hear your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first Criminal Minds story so please let me know what you think! Next chapter will be about JJ telling the team, and what her life is like at work as her pregnancy progresses. There will be a lot more of the team in the next chapter, I promise! Also if you want to see what the shirt Henry got looks like, I have the link here:  
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/575917274/big-brother-spiderman-shirt-superhero


End file.
